


Bread And Scarves

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Freddie and Brian video chat.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Bread And Scarves

"Alright, are you ready?" Freddie was messing around with something, just out of view. 

Brian sighed. "I won't judge you, Fred." He repeated for the umpteenth time. 

Looking rather nervous, or perhaps just being dramatic for the sake of being dramatic, Freddie slowly unveiled what he'd been hiding. It felt almost burlesque-like, only instead of the alternative, Brian got an eyefull of what seemed to be a pan full of bread, except it was all burnt, and looked sort of like a bunch of cow dung that'd been scraped into a pan, baked at the highest tempature imaginable, and then stuffed into the freezer. 

"Um..." Brian wanted to die, if only to avoid having to unveil the truth. "It's a very interesting looking piece bread, is what it is." 

Freddie scoffed, dropping the pan back onto the table. "I knew it, and that bastard told me that it looked good enough to eat. Bloody liar, is what he is." 

"Which bastard?" Brian asked. 

Shaking his head, Freddie poked his finger into the bread, and it crumbled like a remnant from Pompeii. "The blonde one." He muttered, obviously irritated. "But the brunette wasn't much better. Anyways, how are things on your end, dear?" 

Brian shrugged. "Same old, same old. I, ah, made you a little something." He reached onto the table beside him and held up a long scarf, striped scarf, which appeared to have been made of all the colors that Brian could find - pink, red, blue, grey, yellow, orange, green, and - 

"Is that aquamarine?" Freddie asked, leaning foward in his chair. 

"Maybe." Brian said evasively, looking down at the scarf. "What do you think of it?"

Freddie stared at the scarf, and up at Brian's cheerfully hopeful face. He loved the guitarist with all his heart, but Brian, bless him, didn't have knitting skills worth a damn. 

"It's ugly as sin, darling." Freddie said, cringing as he did so. 

Brian nodded. "I know." 


End file.
